


Favors

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fingering, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lowly programmer John has an idea that can change his life and Pandora as we know it... but he has to get this past his boss, first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

A bony finger jabbed a button on the echo. “Shirley, I’ll be interviewing someone for a promotion today, same as usual. No calls.” Mr. Tassiter swiveled his chair to face the man he summoned to stand beside him at his desk.

“So, _John_. Looking for another favor, are we?”

Jack didn’t wince at that name anymore, used to the way Tassiter laced the syllable with all the contempt he could muster at any given time. This wasn’t the first time they had this exchange, but, as with every one they had in the past, he hoped it would be the last. Jack kept his eyes down, staring meekly at his feet. He was tired of this. He was tired of having to act like this.

Tassiter snapped his fingers and pointed down. The way the younger man kneeled obediently was satisfying on its own; watching those odd-colored eyes peer from between the chairman’s spread legs. Jack wasn’t here to look pretty, though. His dour looking superior traced a thumb against his cheek, brushing downwards to graze along his closed lips. Jack stayed perfectly still. The old asshole always loved drawing these things out, then chastising about Jack being the one to make him late for other engagements later.

“What do you want?” Tassiter sneered. Jack swallowed tentatively.

“I want permission to use a surveillance satellite for a side project I’m working on, sir.”

“And just what would a lowly codemonkey like _you_ want to do with a sophisticated piece of Hyperion property like that?”

Jack lowered his eyes again. “I have a hunch on something.”

The thumb at his bottom lip slowly pried his mouth open in the slightest manner. Tassiter probably thought he was being sensual, but it came off more like he was checking the age of a horse. He seemed to mull what Jack said over for a moment. At this short distance from his lap, Jack could see the slight press of his boss’ arousal against his impeccable slacks.

“Alright,” Tassiter began to unbuckle his belt rather hastily. “Show me how much you want this.”

He fished out his dick, already half-hard from the anticipation of the persuasion he was about to receive. Jack was on it without a word, leaning in between his boss’ legs to gently lick the underside. He guessed he should be lucky he didn’t have a boss with some monster between his legs, and at least Tassiter was a very well-kept man; his pubic hair shaved save for a strip at the base of his dick that led up his flat stomach. As Tassiter let out a soft breath from the tongue on his erection, he hitched his pants a little lower, and revealed that he gave his meager sac the same attention to hygiene.

With a press of a narrow hand on the back of Jack’s head, his lips parted around the reddened glans. He had done this plenty of times, after all. He knew how to please him. Blue and green eyes watched Tassiter’s face closely, gauging the older man’s reaction as his eyelids became heavy and the lips of his usually scowling face twitched upwards ever so slightly. Jack swallowed him like a pro. His lips locked against the base as Tassiter weakly twitched against the back of Jack’s throat. He stayed there for a moment and sucked hard enough for the wiry old man’s toes to curl and his hips to lift against the sensation. That tongue was a blur in his mouth, rough and warm against the sensitive flesh as Jack made sure to earn this favor. Tassiter ran his long fingers through his employee’s soft, brown hair; taking note of the precarious style Jack had managed to get it in.

“What’s this, John? A new haircut? ...It doesn’t suit you.”

 He grabbed a fistful of hair, and Jack winced from the tug at his scalp. The careful pompadour was ruined in Tassiter’s clenched fingers. “Look at you, trying to be something you’re not. That’s almost cute.” He gave a ghost of a smile to the way Jack’s arched eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glaring up at him angrily. All the while his well-trained mouth still suckled his cock, never daring to stop the flicking of his tongue or accidentally graze the shaft with his teeth. He was ambitious, all right.

“This is all you’ll ever be, John.” Tassiter continued. Of course, only he would be such a pompous prick that he would start monologuing in the middle of a blowjob. “You’re only ever good for following orders, and the only ones you truly do _well_ are carnal in nature. I don’t know why an incompetent fool like you is even let near a computer when you could easily make more sucking dick. The offer is still on the table, though.” He tousled Jack’s hair like one would when petting a shaggy dog. Jack only closed his eyes, and focused on getting this asshole off as quickly as possible.

Jack’s nose pressed up against Tassiter’s well-trimmed pubes as he took his cock deeper into his mouth. He tongue went past his bottom teeth, exploring the warm and wrinkled flesh between the shaft and scrota. Tassiter showed his appreciation towards the feeling by shoving Jack’s head down until his lip smacked against the older man’s pubic bone. He wasn’t about to do anything about it though, keeping his jaw locked in an open wide position as Tassiter used a handful of Jack’s hair to steer him along. The chairman fucked his subordinate’s mouth in shallow thrusts, a low whine coming from Tassiter’s throat even though the most his expression changed was the slightest pinch to his brow. The way he throbbed in Jack’s mouth betrayed his poker face, though. He was close. Jack would be done soon, hopefully with a satellite to his name.

A tug of his hair Made Jack stifle a whimper, letting himself be pulled off his boss’ dick without complaint. Tassiter looked him in the eye, flushed around the cheeks but just as serious as ever.

“How much do you want this, John?” The older man breathed slightly heavily, cock red and angry between his narrow legs. Jack’s stomach dropped, already knowing what this scrawny asshole had in mind.

Tassiter smiled slyly. “Are you willing to _earn_ this satellite you want so bad?”

Jack took one last glance at Tassiter, looking him up and down as his eyes lingered on the man’s erection. _Of course_ he wouldn’t be satisfied with just a blowjob. He rose, wordlessly, and assumed the position Tassiter preferred; bending over the desk, back arched slightly to stick his rear out to entice him. As Tassiter rose from his chair, Jack already took to hitching his pants down. Long, thin fingers grazed the bared ass lightly in a slow tease, making the younger man shiver with anticipation. Tassiter spread Jack’s cheeks with both hands, inspecting him like one would a piece of art, or perhaps a cut of meat. At his boss’ suggestion, Jack kept a routine of shaving and cleaning himself, taking note of what Tassiter preferred. A hand snuck under him to brush a delicate line along his taint. Hairless. Jack may not have enjoyed his role in this, but he was going to do it right. With any luck, he wouldn’t have to do it much longer.

Tassiter opened a drawer in his desk to fish around in the contents until he pulled out a clear bottle. Jack watched as the chairman made a show of slowly, deliberately pouring a long sticky dollop of lube onto the man’s asscrack. He let the cold substance drip down over Jack’s asshole before spreading it around with his fingers, dipping a digit into the tight hole without warning. Jack stirred, tilting his hips up more in invitation. Another finger was added, slow and deliberate in its motions; pausing to appreciate the subtle tense and clench of muscle around them. Tassiter preferred Jack for a reason.

The fingers were removed and the head of his boss’ cock pressed against Jack’s anus in their place, the warm tip easing in slowly. Jack fought the urge to buck against it impatiently, not nearly as appreciative of dragging this out as Tassiter was. Tassiter, however, delighted in the anticipation; sinking into the lubed-up tightness, loving the way Jack gripped around him like a hot vice. If the man was any slower Jack was certain he’d nod off from boredom. Only _he_ could turn something like assfucking into a tedious chore to be put up with. Jack’s hips fidgeted, purposefully tightening around the cock in his ass to make Tassiter let out a soft huff of breath and buck into the programmer. Jack pushed back, ass firm against the narrow hips behind him, grinding and urging Tassiter to fuck him. Whether it was impatience to get this elicit act over with or to derive pleasure from it, his boss couldn’t tell. Jack preferred it that way.

Tassiter’s thumbs pressed into the flesh of Jack’s behind as he held him still, pumping into him gently at first before giving way to a more frantic rut. Jack let himself clench down on the satisfying burn of friction, his pulse hammering around Tassiter’s dick as the thin chairman bit down on his bottom lip. The chairman’s eyes were shut tight, squeezing a good handful of his employee’s ass in both hands as he fucked him hard and recklessly. The desk shook a bit from the commotion, a few pens rolling off onto the floor.

Jack made a show of moving against the frantic rhythm his boss fucked into his ass, looking behind him to his red-faced superior with a knowing, lusty gaze. Tassiter preferred Jack for a _reason_ , and as the programmer licked his lips and moaned from the rough treatment he was receiving it was clear. Jack crunched a few papers in his fists as groaned a breathless “More,” that made Tassiter’s breath hiss out from behind his clenched teeth. The older man bucked into that tight heat; hands snaking up Jack’s shirt to rake his well-manicured nails down his back, drawing out a fluttery moan at a higher octave than you’d usually hear from him. It only redoubled Jack’s efforts to grind against Tassiter with as much force as he was being fucked, to the point that Tassiter made himself pause, standing still, shaking. He watched with no small amount of amusement as Jack kept fucking him in his stead, with forceful, deliberate movements. He was goading the chairman’s hips to follow suit again even if Tassiter was enjoying the show. Well, he might as well give him what he wanted.

Jack grunted as a handful of his hair was grabbed, pulling him back until he stood halfway over the desk. Tassiter’s hot breath puffed on his perspiring shoulder before lips and soon after teeth grazed hard at the base of his neck. A bony hand reached around to roughly fondle Jack’s cock. The programmer shuddered from the touch, pulsing appreciatively despite how he had half-hoped Tassiter would ignore his needs and just get this over with already. Again, drawing this thing out. A forceful squeeze of Jack’s balls made him clench reflexively around the dick inside him.

His boss’ voice wavered as it hissed in his ear. “How much do you want this, _John_?”

Jack swallowed. “I _really_ want it.”

Blunt fingernails left faint red marks as they dragged down the younger man’s chest. “Do you know how much these things cost, John? Do you have _any_ perspective on the company’s resources? I’m going to have to fuck you for a _long time_ for you to pay this one off. I might have to call in my associates, even. Maybe they’ll go easy on you, but I won’t.” Jack hissed from the sting of the scratches, his rhythm against Tassiter’s faltering. He knew full well Tassiter was bluffing. He just wanted Jack to beg.

“Please sir, please… I really want this,” his head turned to meet Tassiter’s halfway, his boss cutting him off to nip at the younger man’s lips in a mockery of a kiss. “I’ll do _anything_ ,” Jack half-whispered into the chairman’s panting open mouth. He wasn’t lying.

Tassiter pulled out of Jack abruptly, taking him by the hips and flipping him over. The older man was met by a flushed face and a hungry, determined glower underneath Jack’s arched brow. The programmer sat back on the edge of the desk, and spread his legs. He studied the half-lidded, hazy gaze of his boss, who stroked himself with one hand, appreciating the sight before him. Jack held the backs of his knees to pull his legs up in invitation, letting Tassiter rut into him anew, the younger man’s cock bobbing between them against his stomach. Tassiter bent down to mouth at the exposed skin just below the bunched up Hyperion shirt, tasting sweat, clean skin, a hint of cheap cologne. Jack kept his legs up obediently for him as he pounded into his employee at a frantic pace. His tight-jawed grimace was the last thing Jack preferred to see when getting fucked, but eye contact got Tassiter off. The feeling of control got Tassiter off, though Jack was beginning to see the appeal in that, too.

The chairman grinned lecherously, too close to Jack’s face for comfort, gazing into the younger man’s odd-colored eyes. Jack’s mouth hung open in an uninhibited pant; playing up his expression just enough to act like to was getting into it. He had to sell it, after all, and Tassiter liked to think he was better than he actually was at sex. Jack found that a little acting went a long way towards his superiors. He seemed to do well, adding in a couple of moans here and there went a long way towards getting a pay raise or a new computer, a few smiles flashed while handling the dicks of greasy old assholes doing wonders for his reputation with the board of directors. Jack was popular, he was in control. He was one of Tassiter’s favorites, no matter what the chairman might say in defense. Jack could see it in the older man’s eyes as his gaze faltered, eyes closing and lips parting to let out a breathy moan. Tassiter bucked hard into Jack once, twice, three times, the barest sensation of his boss’ finish felt within the disheveled man on the desk. Tassiter went still for a moment, breathing heavily, a satisfied smile plastered on his face. He wiped his greasy black hair off of his brow and pulled himself out of his subordinate.

Jack clenched from the disgusting feeling of cum dripping from him, sitting up shakily on the edge of the desk. Tassiter buckled his pants, and straightened out his suit. He tried to look nonchalant about this whole ordeal, but he was still red and panting from exertion. He looked more well-fucked than Jack did, even.

“Alright… alright. I’ll see what I can do about your satellite. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” Tassiter smirked as though he cracked some sort of joke. Jack stood and pulled up his pants casually.

“Thank you, sir.” Jack mumbled, keeping his eyes down once again, remembering his place.

“Don’t think you’re getting away with this that easily, though.” Tassiter’s forefinger flicked Jack’s chin, bringing him back to making eye contact. “You’ll be serving drinks at the next social, after all. Everybody’s expecting you. Mr. Blake is hoping you’ll be wearing your little uniform again. _Don’t disappoint_.”

Jack kept a straight face as he nodded obediently. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, sir.”


End file.
